


Once in a Blue Moon

by angeleyes1980



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bonding, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek Hale, loving Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleyes1980/pseuds/angeleyes1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, but here it is. Stiles and Derek have both been feeling a bond building between the two. Stiles isn't sure what it is, just that he want's Derek to like him. Derek know's they are mates forming a mate bond. The rest of the pack have been ignoring Stiles and Stiles feels like he is worthless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a weird idea I had so I am going with it. It's a little short but I will try to make the next one longer. That is if you all want more.

All he could hear was the scratching of the tree limbs on the top of his house, the wind blowing outside of his window, and the faint howling of the wolves on the preserve. If this would've been a year ago this would've freaked him the hell out, but now he is over it. He knows it’s just a tree, just the wind, and just his friends playing under the full moon. Well not all of them are his friends, not jackson and sadly not Derek. 

Jackson is still just a asshole who left his pack and went to London, come on now, what did Lydia say, ya that’s right an American werewolf in London how cliche is that shit. Now Derek, Derek was a man of mystery, he didn’t show any emotion, not in front of Stiles anyway, and he was always throwing him into shit. So why is it that Derek’s nude body always haunted his dreams lately. He felt this weird bound to the older man, this pull if you will. It was stronger on the full moon and it was making him whine a little bit, he just wanted to touch him, to scent him, to submit to him. Hell no!! That’s not what he meant, not at all. Or was it.

Meanwhile back on the preserve Derek was sitting on a large walk watching his pack chase each other around. He was trying hard to concentrate on them but all he could feel was his mate bound crying out to him. Stiles needed to be claimed by his wolf, but there was no way in hell he would do that. No matter how much he liked the boy, not that Stiles would ever know, not the way that Derek treated him. He didn’t want to hurt the boy, just keep him safe, but Stiles wasn’t a boy well not really. He was a young man, a young man who turned 18 in a month, on the next full moon, which is a blue moon. A moon that is also known as the mate moon. He is going to need to tell Stiles the truth soon, or lock himself up that night. Either way things won’t be the same soon, never the same, but they may be better. 

Monday morning, Stiles rolls out of bed, running late for class like always. His dad had the late shift so he won’t be home for another hour and Scott has left him like 12 messages asking him where the fuck he was. So he tossed on some jeans a t shirt and his red hoodie and out the door he went, arriving at Scott’s 10 minutes later.  
“What the Fuck Dude, I’ve been calling and texting you for an hour!” Scott yells at his best friend.  
“Sorry man, didn’t sleep for shit last night, some damn wolves kept me up with their howling all damn night”! Stiles’ yells back followed by a yawn. 

“Shit man i’m sorry Derek usually keeps us in check, he was distracted last night for some reason.” 

“Ya him and me both” Stiles mumbles. 

Scott just looks at his friend but he doesn’t say anything about it. They arrive at school just in time for the final bell to ring. The first half of classes fly on by and Stiles doesn’t even know where the time goes. He does notice how the pups all seem to want to be close to him today, even Jackson which is weird. Isaac is molesting him practically at lunch and everyone is looking at them like WTF. 

“Dude what in the actual Hell! Keep your paws to yourself.” Stiles tell Isaac.

“I can’t help it, you smell different, and my wolf likes it, alot. It’s like your family, like your my mom.” Isaac laughs out. 

“Really, last time I checked I had a dick buddy, I'm not your mom.” Stiles blurts out as he jumps out and walks away. 

Everyone at their table looked at him like he grew and extra head, but he didn’t care. He was so sick and tired of being the butt of their jokes and stupid human that can’t get anyone to like him, no love him. He want’s to be loved, he want’s to be wanted, and mostly he wants the pain to stop. Before he even realizes where he is, he is standing in front out Derek outside the main doors of the school. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks him. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles just looks at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asks again, this time softer and with a really cute blush across his face.  
“Why do you care?” Stiles mumbles back. 

“Your pack, of course I care about you Stiles.” Derek says, sounding a bit hurt.

Stiles has had enough of this shit. “Do you care about me when you're tossing me into walls, or how about when you're wanting to rip my throat out, with your teeth, or when you all ignore me because I’m the worthless weak fragile human! None of you care about me so why don’t you all just leave me the fuck alone!” Stiles screams at the young man as he turns on his heel and heads back to class, not saying anything to anyone for the rest of the day. Derek stood there in shock, has he hurt his mate that bad, have they all. A tear slowly falls from the werewolfs face and slowly walks away and goes home, thinking about a way to make the young man see just how much he really does care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to add some more tags .... this just got a little darker then i wanted it to. Don't worry I never stay dark to long.

Derek paced his loft for an hour after he got back home, still really upset with what happened with Stiles, how the hell could he let it get so bad, why is he always running away from the things he wants. No wonder he was such a bad Alpha, with a crazy homicidal Uncle and a Mate who hates him. Well fuck this shit the Alpha thinks and whips out his cell phone to make a call. 

Stiles is on his way home when he decided to stop to get a coffee and some snacks. He was turning his phone off putting mountain ash on his window seal and just going to study for his exam and watch some old movies, it’s not like he is wanted or needed anyway. He is cashing out when he turns around and runs into Danny. Danny who is just looking at Stiles like he want’s to eat him or something. 

“ Hey their Stiles, what you doing?” Danny asks.

“Going to veg out and study and watch movies all night. You?” 

“Would you like some company? I really don’t wanna go home, and I would really like to talk to you.” Danny says with a small blush to his face. 

“Sure, get your coffee and let’s go Danny boy.” Stiles smiles out, and wonder what the hell Danny would want to talk to him about. I mean their friends, sure, but not like really good friends. 

They head off to Stiles’ house, and once inside Stiles show’s Danny around and they end up in the bedroom laying on the bed with the laptop between them watching Monster Squad from the 80’s. That’s when he hears the knock on the door and goes to check it out. Only to find that their is no one their, just two dozen red roses with a note that says “I’m sorry you hate me, but I love you more then you could ever imagine.” But no name. Stiles take’s the flowers up to his room and Danny just looks at him like “who the hell would send you those gorgeous things” but he doesn’t say anything. He just wait’s for Stiles to tell him. 

“I have no idea who sent them, they left some lame secret admirer bull shit note” Stiles grumbles.

“That’s sweet, I wish someone would do that for me.” Danny says back at him. 

“Ya well, this is just someone fucking with me, like they always do. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about their Danny boy.” Stiles changes the subject real fast. 

“I …. please don’t get mad at me, or laugh at me…..please.” Danny says while biting his lip.

“I would never do that Danny, you know me. I may joke around alot but i don’t laugh at peoples feelings. Except Jackson’s, but he’s not human so it doesn’t count.” 

“I think I want to kiss you right now Stilinski.” Danny blurts out.

Stiles doesn’t even say anything, He just leans over towards Danny and brings their lips together. It’s not a kiss that would go down in the hall of fame or nothing, but it was nice. It’s just not who he wants to be kissing, but hey teenager, hormones, and someone who wants to kiss him. Like he was going to say no to that shit, he wasn’t stupid, and wow Danny’s hands are moving under his shirt and that is how they ended up making out till the Sheriff came home a hour later. 

Danny packed up his things, and kissed Stiles once more before heading out. Stiles looked back at his roses and wondered who exactly would send them, but then again like he said before it was probably a joke anyway. But that is all something to worry about tomorrow, or never. 

 

4 days have passed and no one in the pack has spoken to him since they found out about Danny. The one time he saw Derek, he looked like shit, and then today when Danny left him for one of the new twins, they all try to be his best friends again. So that is when he decides to get drunk, really really drunk. 

Stiles wakes up not really sure where the hell he is, he looks around confused, and scared. He’s in the middle of the forest and covered in blood, he searches his body and realizes it’s his blood. What the hell made him run into the wood’s half fucking naked anyway. He just starts walking, following that pull that is always there always reminding him that Derek is their the one man he wants and can never have. Before he knows it he is standing in the loft and Derek and Cora are on him in a second. 

“Stiles! OMG are you okay!” Cora screams. 

“Stiles, look at me. What happened to you?” Derek asks. 

“ I.. I...I… Don't know. i can’t remember anything after Danny dumping me for twin boy. ( Derek's face gets really sad at that, just hearing the persons name that touched his mate made him angry) “Then I woke up in the woods like this, and I just walked and here I am. I am so cold.” Stiles starts crying in Coras embrace. 

Derek hated seeing Stiles like this, he can’t keep this up much longer, He was going nuts and his mate was hurting. “I will kill whoever touched you!” Wait did he say that out loud. The smile on Cora’s face and the shocked one on Stiles says he in fact did say that out loud.

“Calm down big guy, we don’t even know if someone touched me.” Stiles smliles out. 

“I can smell people all over you Stiles, people I don’t know. I don’t like it.” Dereks grumbles out. He knows he is saying to much but he can’t help it the wolf wants to kill who ever hurt his mate, and frankly so does he. 

“Hey buddy! You don’t even like me, so you can’t just start telling me who I can and can not hang out with and furthermore, I am not one of your pack member’s that you can boss around…….

“You are mine Stiles, you always have been, I mean your Pack. I mean. FUCK!!! Stiles you're my mate, of course I don’t hate you, I have never hated you, I just wanted to keep you safe, keep you from getting hurt, and all I seem to do is get you hurt, just like everyone else I care about.” 

Stiles is shocked at the amount of sharing going on here from the Alpha, but he is stuck on Mate, so he does what he does best and he runs. He runs all the way home, up the steps and into the shower to wash off the blood. Then he crawls into his bed and passes the fuck out. He can’t think about this all right now, He needs a moment. 

To: Mate 8:32p.m.  
Stiles I’m sorry please talk to me.

To: Mate 8:35 p.m.  
I can explain everything if you just talk to me, please. I am going nuts here wit worry.

To:Stiles 8:45p.m  
Stiles, Derek is driving me nuts. Just cuss him out, or listen to him please. 

Stiles looks down at his phone, it’s a little after midnight but he text’s Derek and Cora back anyway. 

To: Sourwolf 12:05 a.m.  
We can talk tomorrow, Dad leaves at noon, come by then. Sorry I fell asleep, just needed to rest.

To: Mini Hale 12:07 a.m.  
I will listen to him, and thank you. I am just not sure what the hell is going on, but i do remember some of last night. Derek’s right. I am pretty sure I was …. touched.

Stiles looks down at his chest with the word MINE carved into it, he has done his research on werewolves enough to know that if what Derek say’s is true and they are mates, he is going to be so pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and Comments. I won't alway update daily, but today you get a new chapter!! Enjoy .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day, yay. Please don't hate me for this one though....Stiles dad finally shows up, they have the talk about being mates, and someone makes themselves known.

Touched! What does he mean by that Cora wonders. Shit should I tell Derek, of course I need to tell Derek, Derek can fix this. Derek will kill whoever it was that touched his mate. Fuck! They need a Pack meeting, like now! Cora sends out a mass text to the pack telling them to be at the loft in an hour. When she turns around she see’s Derek standing there looking at her. She knows that he knows that there's something going on. So she just brings up the text and hands it over to him.

To say Derek got pissed, well that would be an understatement if she ever heard one. He smashed her phone with his hands then punched the wall, then, then he wolfed out and ran. God help the person he finds, because there won’t be anything left of them to even identify the body. She never got the chance to tell him about the pack meeting, but she figure’s it’s just as well. Derek wouldn’t talk about it anyway, so this way she can say what she needs to and everyone can figure out how to help their Alpha and his mate. Especially his mate, Stiles is so sad lately and she knows that it’s all their faults for taking the young man for granted. She also knows the the blue moon is coming up and it’s a mates moon, so this need’s to be fixed now.

Everyone came rolling in right on time, Erica looks around before asking about Derek, Isaac notices the holes in the wall, and Scott and boyd don’t say anything at all they just sit down and wait. 

“Okay so what the hell is going on here, and where is Derek and why are their holes in the wall, that are clearly from someone’s fist in them.” Isaac blurts out.

“Someone hurt Stiles.” It’s all she gets out before Scott is on his feet with his eyes glowing bright yellow.

“Who is it, and why does Derek care.” Scott asks with a growl. A growl that makes Isaac whimper, and get a tad aroused. 

“ They are mates, I just found out so don’t yell at me. It must be the bond we feel that is between them. You know what I mean Scott, like the one between you and a certain pup we both know and love. ( Scott looks down at his feet and Bushes, Isaac growls his disapproval of the unknown pup) Now, we need to find Derek, and we need to protect Stiles.” Cora answers.

“Stiles, hates us though. He won’t even look at us.” Erica says with a frown. 

“Ya I think we all fucked up with Stiles, and we all need to fix it.” Jackson say’s and he surprises himself just as much as everyone else. 

They all go about making plans, while Derek finds himself outside of Stiles window whimpering because he can’t get in The damn mountain ash still there, and it pisses him off. He send’s Stiles a text telling him to remove it so he can come in. Five seconds later the window opens to a confused Stiles looking at the Alpha. “I said to come over around noon wolf boy, my Dad is in the shower.” Stiles says sternly. 

“What do you mean someone touched you.” Derek growled out, his eyes changing to a deep red that should not I repeat not send shiver down Stiles’ spine and straight to his dick, but it does. 

Stiles lifts his shirt up and Derek loses it, he doesn’t get pissed off, at least not yet. He cries, he breaks down and cries. Stiles drags him into his bedroom and brings him in for a hug and then Derek howls out the window. It was so sad, Stiles never heard him howl like that before. Their was so much sorrow in it, and it confused the fuck out of him. why in the hell would Derek want him as his mate, their had to be hotter guys or girls out there for him, a wolf perhaps, someone not so….weak.

“What the fuck is going on here!” Sheriff Stilinski yells at his son, his eyes glued on Derek crying in his son's arms.

“ Dad I can explain” Stiles says immediately as Derek just looks at the Sheriff with concern. Internally he was freaking the fuck out. How could he be so stupid as to not listen for the shower to stop.

“You two down stairs, now!” With that Stiles’ dad walked away leaving the two men freaking out. 

“Derek, I’m going to have to tell him something. I am getting so sick of lying to him all the time.”

“We tell him the truth, there's no use of lying to him anymore Stiles. We will talk more about what I said after we talk to your dad. “

With that they went down stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Stiles dad sitting at the table ready for work drinking a cup of coffee. There are two more cups of coffee sitting there so they have a seat. The Sheriff just starts off by saying “ No more lies, just tell me what the hell is going on.”  
Derek explains to him about werewolves, and the whole thing with his family and his sister. How Peter killed her and then came back to life. How Kate burned his family alive in the house, and finally how Stiles is his mate. The Sheriff of course didn't believe him at first, so they had to do a little show and tell, which Stiles’ dad just looked like he shit himself for a second and then nodded. “That explains so much, and you (pointing at his son) We will be talking about rules later.

After the Sheriff leaves Derek and Stiles go back upstairs where they both just sit and look at one another. Stiles isn’t sure what to say and Derek isn’t sure where to start. He knows he should just start from the beginning, but he is so scared to open his self up to being hurt again. He doesn’t think Stiles would ever hurt him, but at the same time he isn’t sure.

“Stiles, let me say what I need to say before you start talking. Please.” Derek asks. 

“Okay”

“I don’t know if you can feel this pull between us, but I can. It started the day I saw you in the woods with Scott, at first I wasn’t sure what it was, but after a while I noticed the signs. That is when I started pushing you away, I was so scared to open up to anyone again. I’m not a good person Stiles, I have a lot of baggage. I killed my family, if it wasn’t for me they would all still be alive, I was never meant to be Alpha, so ya I know I suck at it, but I am trying. I don’t know how you feel about me, and I am sorry I have ever hurt you or made you think that I didn’t care about you. I have always cared about you, even if you annoy the fuck out of me at times. So I guess what I am saying, is that I would like to take you out, get to know you without us both thinking the other hates them. Lastly, I will find out whoever touch you, whoever dared to mark you, and I will rip them apart with my teeth.” Derek finishes and looks at Stiles, scared of what the young man will say. 

“Firstly, you didn’t kill anyone, you are not to blame for any of that bullshit Derek and you know it. It was that psycho bitch Kate and nobody else. You're as much to blame for them as I am for my mother dying. Second I never hated you Derek, not once. I may have been scared of you at first, but then you kinda grew on me. I guess what I am trying to say is that yes Derek I would love to go out with you.” Stiles say’s back to him. 

Stiles didn’t have enough time to see Derek’s face to what he said, but he did feel Dereks’ lips on his. Rough at first and then gentle, the moved together like they were always meant to. When they pulled away from one another Stiles could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. His breath was caught in his throat and he felt whole, for a second and he loved the feeling. They didn’t talk the rest of the night they just laid there with Derek holding him in his arms. 

The next morning Stiles wakes up and immediately misses the warmth of Derek, he looks around and see’s a note saying that Derek would call him later. He smiles and then gets up to go to the shower. He walks in and bends down to start the water when he is hit over the head and his world goes black. He wakes up 3 hours later in a damn warehouse tied down to a slab and he couldn’t move, that is when he realizes he was naked and their was a man standing by his feet with his back towards him, his heart starts pounding and he really wishes Derek was here. 

Derek had just left Stiles bedroom feeling on top of the world. When he walks into the loft he is met with the entire pack still sitting around and wonder what the hell he missed.

“Hey Der, where you been brother of mine.” Cora says smiling, smelling Stiles all over him. 

“With my mate, now if you don’t mind…….Fuck!!! Something’s wrong with Stiles we got to go.” Derek screams out, his eyes red with anger. The rest of the pack jump and follow their Alpha out of the house and to Stiles. Once they are their Derek can smell the blood but he can also smell the other wolf. A wolf that he knows all to well, and a wolf he would fucking kill if he had too. Derek howled loudly, and took off running, he followed the scent all the way to the warehouse 15 miles out of town, They didn’t stop to think they just barged into the building claws out and ready to fuck some shit up, He stops in front of him, seeing Stiles laying their scared to death and naked. 

“Uncle, I am going to kill you…...again…..” Derek growls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I am loving this story so far, Yet I have no idea where I am going with it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update baby, I want to say sorry for this chapter but I am really not sorry. I finally no what I am doing here. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks agains for all the comments and Kudos Love you guys... enjoy

k goes full Alpha wolf and lunges at his Uncle who is in his Beata form, Peter tosses the young Alpha into the wall, making him whimper Scott and Isaac both go after their Alphas Uncle only to be tossed away like rags. Stiles is laying there crying not at the situation but at the pain he feels that he knows is Derek’s. The longing to protect and pain of what he thinks is failing. “You haven’t failed sourwolf, just get up and kill the bastard.” Is all he says before Derek is up and his teeth are in his uncle's throat ripping it wide open. “I will not be the last to try to claim him before you.” Peter gurgles out before dieing. 

Derek quickly shifts back not caring he is now as naked as his mate, his mate who is bleeding, his mate who is….aroused. His wolf whimpers to claim him but his human side whimpers to save him. So he unties him gently looking down at him, their eyes meet and Stiles just smiles as big as he can. “I knew you would come save me, I knew you wouldn’t let me die.” Stiles let’s out, breaking the two out of their trance. Then it happens, their lips meet in a gentle kiss, a slow massage of tongues on each other, a spark of something they have both been longing for, a beginning of something neither of them can even begin to understand. 

Scott and Isaac come too, and their eyes dart to their two very nude very turned on friends and quickly evert them and look at the floor clearing their throats. “Umm dudes, clothes would be nice here. Don’t get me wrong we are glad you both figure out your destined love match and all, but we don’t need to see it so…. nude.” Scott and Isaac laugh out. The two look down at each other and Derek growls covering up his mates junk. “Don’t look, not yours” Is all Derek says before everyone just laughs, and of course this would be the moment everyone else walks in. Stiles blush and Dereks both take up their entire face but they don’t care. 

They take Stiles to the hospital, much to his dismay, but they still take him. Everyone but Derek goes home, even though they didn’t want to. Derek refuse to let his mates hand go as he sleeps, The Sheriff and Melissa McCall both look in time to time, wondering how this was their life now. It’s not the life either of them would of wished for their sons but to change it would change the men they are becoming and that is something they would never do. As for Derek, the Sheriff could not of asked for a greater man for his son to be mated to, but their was still going to be a long talk. He couldn’t have them thinking that he was totally okay with what was going on here. 

“Derek, why don’t you go ahead and get some rest, I’ll call you if anything changes. He is just resting, we both know he will be okay, and I am not taking no for an answer here. You are going home, you are going to rest, and you and I are going to have a long talk when this is over.” The Sheriff says.   
“Yes Sheriff, but please tell him I was here and I will be back. I don’t want him to think I ran away from him.” Derek says looking down at his feet.

“Call me John son, and he will know that his mate was here with him.” John smiles at the look on Derek’s face but says nothing more. They just nod at each other and Derek leaves. Later on that night Stiles wakes up and he is alone in his room. He looks around hoping to see Derek, wanting to see Derek, and when he doesn’t his face falls. Did he regret their kiss again, did he run away, was he scared of what was going on, did he blame himself. All these thoughts stop when he hears his phone beeping with miss messages, He reaches over to the stand next to his hospital bed and reads his many missed text messages.

From: Sourwolf 7:00 pm  
Your dad made me leave, I didn’t want to. I am not running away and will be back as soon as I rest. I promise Stiles. 

From: Sourwolf 8:00 pm   
Your dad called and said he had to go into the station, I don’t know if you’re awake yet, but I will see you soon.

From: Sourwolf 9:15pm  
I went to get food, I wish you would wake up. I want to ask you to go on a real date with me, I guess I just did. When you didn’t say anything about the roses I didn’t think you wanted me. I am Falling for you Stiles and it scares me. Please wake up.

From: Mini Hale 7:22pm  
Hey their asshat, Derek is a total mess so you need to wake the fuck up already. ily Stiles, 

From: Teen Wolf 7:31pm  
Derek sent us all home, but I guess your dad sent him home too. Wake up soon budy, O and we never speak of the nakedness ever again after this, Congrats dude. Really.

From Baby Wolf: 8:01 pm  
I didn’t know what to say to you after see you all nekkid, but I needed to say I was sorry, we all are. We miss you Stiles, we didn’t mean to ignore you, we didn’t mean to take you for granted. You have every reason to hate us, and we have a lot to make up for, but we all love you man. So wake up. Dereks’ on his way to you. He love you the most :)

Stiles doesn’t get to finish reading, which to be honest he didn’t want to. He was already crying his eyes out. He loved his friends, he really did. So they all hit a patch lately and went their separate ways, but they still cared about him, they still wanted to be around him and to top it all off Derek wanted him, he was the one to send him the flowers, which means….he was taken out of his mind rant when he felt Derek. Ten seconds later he walks through the door with two bags of greasy food, he knew his mate would be hungry, he was always hungry. Stiles just smiles and holds his hands out “Mine” . 

Dereks laughs, but hand’s him a bag of food. They sit there in silence while they eat, and its not awkward as he thought it would be, when Stiles reaches to steal one of Derek's’ curly fries and their hands brush it brings Derek back to reality and he give a big toothy grin at Stiles. “You should smile more sourwolf, you look less likely to kill someone in their sleep” He laughs out and the pout that appeared on Derek's face. I’m joking Der, i love all your faces. Derek’s mouth drops open and he can't take it anymore, He leans in and kisses his (hopefully) Boyfriend. 

“So you wanted to ask me out, and why they hell didn’t you tell me the roses were from you, and they were gorgeous by the way. Furthermore I don’t know what you think is going on here, but I know mates are life, so if that isn’t what you want then you should stop here. I am not doing this if it’s not what you really want to do.” Stiles says stopping the kiss. 

Shocked by Stiles confession Derek just says what he has been wanting to for so long, “I love you Stiles, of course I am in this because I want to be in this, I want it all, I want you as my boyfriend, my partner, my mate. There is no other human or werewolf out their for me, I didn’t think there was anyone out there for me and then you show up and wolf turns to mush. So i freaked out, but I am not freaking out anymore, I want you….” Derek is rambling when he is cut off by Stiles's lips on his. 

“I love you too.”

Then Derek just climbed into the bed with Stiles and wrapped him in his arms where they slept till morning. Derek listening to his mates heartbeat like a lullaby, Stiles finally feeling safe for the first time in a long time, and John looking in the window with a smile on his face, his son was safe and his and Dereks' talk can wait till tomorrow. Someone else was watching them too someone who didn’t want this couple to mate, someone who wanted Stiles for himself, someone who had paid Peter into kidnapping the young man, the man who had carved MINE into his chest the first night, and it was almost time to make himself known, but first thing's first get rid of Derek Hale. The blue moon was coming so he didn’t have much time left, so he needed to get started and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it??? What's going on and what the hell is up with the blue moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My son passed away from cancer and it's been hard to find any desire to write. but I did manage a small update. Again I am sorry. I wont give up on this. but it may take a while to update. maybe I will fine someone to help me out with it. and write like every other chapter or something lol

It’s raining outside, the storm came out of no where, and the whole town is going nuts. The wind is blowing trees down all over the place knocking out the power and Stiles is freaking out. He can smell things now, he can sense things around him and mostly he can always feel Derek even when he is not with him. His dad has took this all in stride which is way weird Stiles thinks to himself everyday. He is still waiting for the day that he pulls Derek aside and threatens his life.   
So Stiles is standing outside his door smelling the air around him, their has been this strange stench around since he got out of the hospital. Derek and Issac noticed it as well, so they have been keeping their eyes and ears open, noses to the ground and all that. Then it hits him hard, his mates arousal fills his nostrils. Just like every single time his cock is instantly hard at that smell, he is so desperate to claim his mate, to be claimed even more. Images or Derek filling him up, stretching his hole with his cock, his knott, haunts his dreams every night. 

He has been doing his own research on this as well, he keeps getting reference’s to a blue moon but he hasn’t really read any of it yet. It’s not that he doesn't want to, it just doesn't seem all that important at the moment. The moment in which he is soaked, and his tshirt is clinging to his body, his mate is standing their in front of him, his mate is kissing him, their tongues fighting for dominance, their hands rubbing up and down each other’s body, Then just like that it was all brought to a grinding halt.

“Can you not molest my son on my front lawn. I don’t need the neighbors calling me, telling me what a bad job I am doing as a parent. “

“DAD!! We’re coming. (stuttering) Wait not like that….. we are so not doing that… Coming inside the house is what we are doing, well walking in … okay I am so shutting the hell up” Stiles stutters out. “

Derek just shakes his head and smiles one of those rare smiles that he never shows. His dad just laughs and walks back into the house. As the boys walk past him he grabs Derek by the shoulder and instructs Stiles to go to his room while they talked. They knew this was coming at some point they were just hoping it would be years from now. 

“Have a seat son.” Stiles dad says. 

“Yes sir.” Derek nervously answers back. 

“I'm not going to yell at you or anything kid, relax. Look I know you have had a shitty childhood, I was their for the fire, and I know it was not easy on you. I have seen you with him though, and I must say i have never seen so much love in anyones eyes since my wife. I am proud of you for turning into such a great man Derek, and I am honored that you are becoming part of the family. Yes i know what mates are and I am just glad you two finally figured that shit out. Now this is all i am going to say. Hurt him and I put wolfsbane bullets in you. Other then that, their is nothing left to say. Now go take care of him, always take care of him Derek.”

“He is my life sir, He is always my number one concern, and He always will be, and sir if I ever hurt him I will hand you the bullets. “ Derek walks away and up the steps to see what his mate was up too. 

Outside the house however is another man, a man looking up towards stiles bedroom window, a man with a gun, a gun with a bullet, a bullet with wolfsbane. Inside Stiles and Derek are standing by the bed holding on to each other, kissing one another, and so lost in each other that they don’t hear the shot till its to late, The bullet hit it’s target, but it also hit an unexpected target. The man outside is freaking out, he can’t let his love die, he just wanted fucking Derek Hale to die. So he drops a bullet on the ground and runs as fast as he could. 

Isaac and Scott were out doing their rounds when they heard the shot, they ran towards stiles house just in time to see the stranger enter the forest in the other direction. Scott rand towards the house and Isaac towards the stranger. The house was nuts, the Sheriff was screaming and all he could hear was two faint heartbeats up stairs with the sheriffs rapid one. The bullet went threw Derek's shoulder and into Stiles chest some how. 

Scott has never seen Derek cry and he never wants to see it again. Their was blood everywhere and Stiles was fading fast, they needed a bullet, but they didn't even know who shot him. them. Stiles and Derek were crying on each other’s shoulders, Sounded like they were saying goodbye in Issac’s ears. He was was running back, the guy got to far away and the rain was washing away all his scent. He makes it back to the house and he see’s it, laying on the ground, a bullet. Could the guy be so stupid as to drop one. 

Derek and Stiles are so caught up they don’t even notice scott their let alone when Isaac comes running into the room screaming he has a bullet. Derek doesn’t here anything anymore, Stiles’ heart has stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up... maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope this is worth it. I don't want to leave this undone .

The room was silent and Derek Hale was a mess. Issac and Scott were both in shock and unsure of what to do. There best friend was dead, and there Alpha had just lost his mate, not just his mate but another person that he loved. Derek would not survive this, but they both knew that the person who killed him wouldn't survive either. The Sheriff comes running into the room with his gun out and takes one look at the scene in front of him before falling to his knees, and even with his human ears he can hear Derek saying he was sorry over and over again to himself. He wasn't sure if it was to Stiles or to him or even to himself, he just knew that someone was going to pay for this, Justice would be had. 

Scott was the first one to speak. "Listen" That is all he said and that was all it took. 

They all listened to the silence, only there wasn't silence, there in the dark was a new sound and great sound, a sound that Derek loved to hear, and a sound that they would hopefully hear a lot more of. Stiles heart started up again, unsure of how or why, but not giving a shit Derek picks the boy up and runs him out of the house while everyone was chasing him down and straight to the hospital. 

Melisa went to work on him straight away and the Sheriff started asking questions. Now that his son may live he wanted to know why he almost didn't. 

Derek still unable to speak let Scott explain the entire night to both Melisa and the Sheriff, then they all decided to go out and see if they could figure anything out. They needed to call Jackson and Lydia as well. Maybe do some research as to why claiming stiles is so damn important all the sudden. 

Mean while Stiles is still out of it, but in his head he is learning so much and he is not sure how to tell everyone when he wakes up. He is standing in a room, with his Mom and Derek's mom, and they are both telling him a story about True mates, and The blue moon. Apparently every so many generations a Alpha will find his true mate, and that mate must be claimed under the Light of the Blue moon in order for the mate to come into his or her power. If the mate is claimed by another that is not the Alpha by the blue moon the power is lost till the next True mate is found, If another claims the mate under the blue moon, the power goes to the aplha that claimed him. 

Well that just made Stiles all damn jumpy on the inside, on one hand he was getting a unknown power, and sex with his alpha, on the ohter a bunch of fucking rapist were after his skinny ass..... literally. Derek was gonna be so over protective now, and that maybe kind of hot he thought. 

"Stiles honey tell Derek i Love him, we don't blame him, and we are so proud of the man he has become." Taila says to stiles.   
"I will tell him, I swear it." He answers back   
"And Stiles, stay out of trouble." His mom says.  
"Mom trouble finds me, you know this. It's never gonna change, but i promise to try."  
"Good now wake up Stiles, it's time to see Derek, he is a mess with worry."  
"I love you guys, and thanks."

Scott and Issac are out sniffing for clues, Lydia and Jackson are in the waiting room at the hospital and Derek and the Sheriff are at Stiles bedside when it happens.   
Stiles shot's straight up and screams "That motherfucker shot me"!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
